The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways
by ladymarvel87
Summary: This is an AU fic. Percy Jackson is an upcoming superstar in the FBI. Annabeth Chase is a middle school teacher. The death of students bring Annabeth and Percy on a crash course together. A path that might lead to love and death. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**

**Prologue**

It was a hot summer day. The sun shone brightly in the sky with no clouds in sight. Everything seemed perfect in the small town of Murkwood, Florida. However, this small town was about to get turned upside down on its heels. The waves of the beach were lapping against the sand. A large wave crashed on the shore bringing a large amount of debris with it. Amongst the debris was a large shape wrapped in seaweed: the body of a young female.

Murkwood was a town containing only 2500 people. The town was at the very bottom edge of Florida, so not many people lived or visited because it was farther away from the hotspots. The worst thing to ever happen in Murkwood was a local teen group getting busted for drugs. Now, the police were lining the beach with yellow crime scene tape.

It was first suspected that the girl was a random who had washed ashore, but a bystander had recognized her immediately. According to the girl who had been jogging along the beach, the body belonged to a girl named Marissa Harmdan, a local high school student.

Being a small town, the word of Marissa's untimely death had spread across the land. Everyone now began to gather behind the crime scene tape and gossip about the body now covered in a white sheet. A blonde headed girl pushed her way through the crowd. "Ms. Chase?" a boy asked the blonde girl.

"Yes," the girl said turning her head instantly, "Oh Danny, how are you?"

Danny smiled and told Ms. Chase about his current life in college and how he couldn't believe that Marissa was dead. Ms. Chase nodded her head sympathetically. Danny and Marissa had dated while they attended her 8th grade class. She had been very fond of them both.

Annabeth Chase had been teaching 8th grade math for three years now. She always tried to keep up with her students after they left her class. Majority of them had gone on to achieve greatness, and Annabeth couldn't be more proud. She loved her job and this town, which is why she was shocked to learn that one of her former students had been found dead on the beach.

Annabeth was determined to ask the police her questions before anyone else had the chance to stop her. She excused herself multiple times as she made her way to the front of the mass. "Officer Warren?" Annabeth yelled over the noise.

The head police chief turned his head, when he saw it was Annabeth he immediately walked toward her. "Good to see you," Warren said allowing Annabeth to duck under the yellow tape, "I am glad you are here. I need to know everything you know about the victim."

Annabeth felt tears sting her eyes as she gazed upon the pale, lifeless face of Marissa. She couldn't believe this was happening. There had never been any murders happen in this small town, so Annabeth had no idea what to think of the scene playing out before her very eyes.

"What happened to her?" Annabeth asked wiping at her eyes.

"We won't know without a full autopsy," Warren answered, "But it appears that she might have been strangled."

Annabeth walked quickly to the side and vomited into the sand. "We have another one!" a voice yelled from behind her.

Annabeth whirled around. There lying at the edge of the water about a mile from where Marissa's body was placed, floated a boy with dark hair. Scream filled the beach and Annabeth found herself retching in the sand once again. "What are those markings?" Warren asked suddenly.

While the officers fished the boy from the ocean, Warren had spotted strange markings on the boys stomach. Annabeth slowly trudged back towards the action, and spotted the markings. The boy had Chinese symbols carved into his abdomen. An officer checked Marissa's body and discovered she had Chinese symbols as well, but not the same symbols as the boys.

"Traitor and deceiver," Annabeth said in a trance.

All eyes immediately turned to stare at her. Annabeth cleared her throat and repeated, "Traitor and deceiver. That is what the symbols mean. Traitor is on the boy's body and deceiver on Marissa's."

"That isn't good," Warren answered, "It looks like we might have a serial killer on our hands."

Annabeth wanted to faint. A serial killer; there was no possible way a serial killer could be lurking in Murkwood. "Jake go back to the station and check surrounding counties for similar MOs," Warren ordered.

Annabeth thought this day couldn't get any worse. She was wrong however. "Darson," Warren asked, "Didn't you say you had a friend in the FBI who was a hot, up and coming star?"

Darson nodded and explained how his friend from school was the newest star in the FBI's behavioral analysis unit. "Call him," Warren ordered.

The FBI building was home to hundreds of bustling bodies. Percy Jackson had just hit his mark when he helped to find a man who had killed his entire family and tried to flee to Canada. Percy knew one high profile case would give him the edge he needed to move up higher on the FBI's food chain.

Percy sat at his desk and swirled around in his chair while doing paper work. He raked his hand through his black hair and wished someone would do this part of the job for him. He was about to leave for a lunch break when his phone began ringing. "Hello?" Percy asked, "Percy Jackson speaking."

"Hey Percy, this is Joe Darson."

Percy was surprised to hear from his high school buddy, "Hey what is going on man?"

"I am actually calling to ask you if you could consult on a case down here in Murkwood," Darson replied, "My chief thinks we might have a serial killer on our hands."

As awful as a serial killer was, Percy had never felt happier. His big break had just landed in his lap. "I will talk to my boss," Percy told Darson, "I will get back to you with an answer."

It didn't take much persuasion on Percy's end. He explained the situation to his boss and was able to get permission to take the case and had time to catch the 4:00 flight out of D.C to Florida. Percy smiled and inhaled the salty air from the ocean front. He felt at home here. He had only lived three counties over from Murkwood and it felt good to be so close to home again, even if it did involve a possible serial killer.

A/N—Okay so I don't know if anyone has ever wrote anything like this before, but I got the inspiration when I read the book 'Deeper Than the Dead.'

This is just the prologue, so it is just a setup of the situation. The chapters will be much easier to follow and will eventually lead up to Percabeth!

I hope you guys like the idea. Please review and let me know what you think.

Also, Dieclaimer: I don't own PJO, Riordan does.


	2. Topsy-Turvy

**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 1—Topsy-Turvy**

_Disclaimer—I don't own PJO, Rick does._

Annabeth was still in shock. It had been two days since the body of the teenagers had been found on the beach. She had hoped life would go on as usual, but the fates had other plans. Her students had questions about the deaths and what she believed happened after death. Annabeth honestly didn't know what she believed, but she had tried to give a proper answer to her class.

The cops had come to the school every day to ask Annabeth about kids she thought could be possible suspects, and who the two victims had talked too when they were in her class. Annabeth didn't like the thought of one of her current or past students being a killer, but she answered the police's questions none the less.

"Ms. Chase," a cop named Harner asked, "How well did you know the victims outside of school?"

Annabeth sighed, she felt as though she had answered this exact question at least 10 times now. "I did not know them outside of school. I go to some of my students houses if I believe they are having trouble that needs further addressing, but that is all," Annabeth stated matter of factly.

Harner clenched his jaw tightly. Annabeth felt as though her response might have sounded a little to know-it-all; she had that problem a lot, it was why she had become a teacher. Harner told her she was to free to return to her classroom and that she would be contacted if there were any further questions.

"I'm sure you will," Annabeth muttered under her breath in response to the police contacting her.

"What was that?" Harner asked grittily.

"Nothing sir," Annabeth said turning around and plastering her most pleasant smile across her face, "Just thinking aloud to myself."

Harner grumbled something and walked out the door, leaving Annabeth reflecting on how much she hated cops. When she was young her mother had died suddenly of 'unknown' causes. Annabeth was sure her father had caused her mother's untimely death, but she had no way of proving it. Now she was 25, single, and living with her father who was not the most pleasant person. Annabeth wanted to get out of this town, but circumstances had trapped her here in this small town.

Annabeth walked down the long, narrow hallway which belonged to the 8th graders. Her classroom was the last door on the right and was painted a simple grey color with various motivational signs on the walls. She wasn't much for the looks when it came to education, which is why she had kept the room simple.

Annabeth had wanted to be an architect. When her father had grown ill she had felt obligated to stay home and take care of him. So, instead of going to college in New York, she had gone to the local college to be a teacher. As terrible as it sounded, Annabeth thought these murders were the most exciting things to ever happen in this god forsaken town.

Annabeth had met with the cop during lunch so she missed having lunch with her best friend, a fellow teacher named Marcus. Marcus was constantly trying to get Annabeth to go out with the science teacher, whom he found highly attractive, but Annabeth had rather gouged her own eyes out.

When Annabeth sat at her desk she felt another presence in the room. Her heart stopped and she prepared her lungs to scream if she needed too. She raised her head cautiously. Marcus stood in the back corner grinning like he had won the lottery. "Annabeth," he said walking up to her, "A very attractive man is here asking for you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Marcus for the last time I am not going out with Mr. Brock."

Marcus laughed, "Not him silly. This guy is tall, dark haired, chiseled, and wearing a suit and tie."

Annabeth didn't want to admit the thought was very appealing. She hadn't been on a date in a very long time. However, with the murders she felt anxious about going anywhere with someone she didn't know. She was telling herself that is had to be a stranger that murdered the two teens, but her gut told her the killer could be right under their noses.

A slight tap on the door startled both Marcus and Annabeth. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

Annabeth stared towards her door and almost fell out of her chair. The guy who knocked was obviously the attractive guy that Marcus was referring to. "O-oh, come in," Annabeth stuttered.

The attractive man shot her a friendly smile that made Annabeth's heart do somersaults in her chest. "Thank you," he said walking in and leaning against Annabeth's desk, "I am Special Agent Percy Jackson."

_Special agent, Annabeth said to herself, well that explains the suit._

"Hello Agent," Marcus greeted with an outstretched hand.

Percy accepted the handshake and Annabeth admired the incredible muscles running through his forearm. Annabeth shook her head, _snap out of it. You are being ridiculous Annabeth._

"Hello Mr. Jackson," Annabeth stated coolly, "What brings you to my humble classroom?"

"Please call me Percy. Mr. Jackson makes me sound so old," Percy said flashing a smile, "And is there somewhere more private we could talk?"

"Are you asking me out?" Annabeth blurted before quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

Percy blushed slightly before answering, "No, this is strictly business Ms. Chase."

Annabeth wanted to crawl under her desk and cry, she had been crazy to ask if this extremely attractive man was asking her out; Percy probably had multiple girlfriends, so she didn't stand a chance. "Sorry, that was insane of me to ask," Annabeth stated, "I teach until 3. Perhaps we could meet at the pavilions out back at 3:15?"

Percy nodded while walking towards the door, "Well it's a date then." Percy grinned before walking out of Annabeth's sight.

Marcus had rambled on to Annabeth about how she needed to go out with Percy and have fun and etc. "He is here on business," Annabeth said, "He isn't going to go out with me."

Marcus had rolled his eyes, kissed her on the cheek, and told her to give him all the juicy details later. Class began again at 12:30, so Annabeth had two and a half hours to think about her upcoming interview with Percy Jackson.

Time seemed to be passing by about as fast as butter churning. She sat at her desk and watched while the class took an open book math exam. Annabeth normally didn't give open book tests, but the week's circumstances had caused her to go easier on the kids. "10 minutes left," Annabeth announced at 2:45."

Annabeth took the time to collect the tests individually from each student, so if any had personal questions they could be addressed immediately. She was on the last row when all hell broke loose. "Ms. Chase," a girl names Kandice yelled from across the room, "Joel has a bad picture hidden in his textbook."

When Annabeth heard 'bad picture,' she expected nudity to be involved. What she didn't anticipate to see when she confiscated the picture was a picture of two naked individuals with knifes sticking out from various parts of their bodies. Annabeth gasped and dropped the paper as if it were on fire. "Joel," Annabeth asked horrified, "What is this? Did you draw this?"

Joel simply shrugged his shoulders and slumped down in his desk. Annabeth waited for an explanation that never came. Annabeth had no idea how to go forward with this situation. The bell rang, ending the day, and the students quickly exited the room. Annabeth knew she should have made Joel stay behind so the situation could be handles properly. Unfortunately, she was glued to the spot. She could not believe a 14 year old had this type of picture in his possession. Annabeth was worried, and completely forgot about her meeting with Percy.

Unlike earlier, Annabeth had no idea how much time had passed. She had finally just slumped down onto the hard floor and tried to process what was happening. Could Joel be a killer she wondered? She had started to analyze the possible explanations when footsteps sounded behind her.

Annabeth whirled around so fast that dizziness clouded her vision. "Are you alright?" Percy asked kneeling down next to her, "You look terrified."

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"You didn't show up to our meeting," Percy answered squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Oh my goodness," Annabeth apologized, "I am sorry, I forgot all about the meeting. It has been a crazy evening."

Percy scrunched his face in a worried expression, "What happened, Ms. Chase?"

"Call me Annabeth," she told Percy as she handed him the awful drawing, "One of my students had this crammed in his book."

Percy unfolded the paper and did a double take. He examined the paper from different angles and Annabeth wondered why he needed to see evil from 10 different vantage points. "What is the student's name?" Percy asked finally.

"Joel Brannon," Annabeth answered, "He is a good kid, so there has to be a reasonable explanation for this."

Percy nodded, "I will speak with him tomorrow morning before school. Could you contact the parents and inform them? From what I have heard you are the best teacher here and everyone seems comfortable with you, so it would help me out if you would be present during the meeting."

"Of course," Annabeth said, "I will do anything to help my students."

Percy nodded and stood up, offering a hand to help Annabeth stand. Annabeth smiled politely and grabbed Percy's hand. For the first time in a long time, Annabeth felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Percy's hand felt warm against her cold, shaking one; he felt safe and Annabeth need that now: a feeling of safety.

Percy walked Annabeth out to her car, a red Versa. Annabeth couldn't help but smile, when he opened the driver side door for her and gestured her in. "So chivalry isn't dead after all," Annabeth teased ducking to sit in her car. Percy leaned in and for a moment Annabeth thought, well hoped that he was going to kiss her. However, he just patted her arm and handed her his business card. Annabeth hoped she didn't look as disappointed as she felt. "Call me _anytime,_" Percy emphasized while walking backwards, "And I mean _anytime._"

Annabeth felt her hope being restored and said, "I just might. See you tomorrow Percy."

Percy smiled as he watched Annabeth drive away. Percy thought Annabeth seemed like the 'settling down' type of girl. He had never envisioned that life for himself before, but suddenly the thought didn't seem so terrifying. The last girl he had dated had ended their 6 month relationship because of his job. Percy had become a Special Agent in the FBI when he was 21, younger than most. He was quickly gaining a reputation, but it had caused him to be married to work, and that didn't fit well for a real relationship.

Percy stared down at the drawing Annabeth had given him. Even after everything he had seen, Percy found it highly disturbing, maybe because it was found in the hands of someone so young. He would look into the kid's background back at the police station. Percy also decided her would do a background check on Annabeth Chase. Not because she was a suspect, but simply because Percy wanted to learn more about her before he decided to commit to his current feelings.

Little did Percy know, a killer was lurking in the shadows. "I thought Ms. Chase was better than that. However, it seems like she is going to be the same as every other girl in this town." The man smashed his fist down on the ground beside him, "I have to cure this town of the sickness."

A/N—Thanks to all who followed and reviewed the first chapter! I am happy to hear that you like the story so far, I love murder mysteries and psychological thrillers, and I wanted my otp to be the focus of this one.

I hope you like this chapter. If you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters feel free to message me or put it in a review and I will try to incorporate it into the story. Also, feel free to message me and just chat if you would like. I don't know many PJO fans personally, and would love to have others to talk too. I also, accept prompts

So please review and happy reading! 14 days until Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods come out and a little over 2 months until 'Blood of Olympus.' I'm excited and terrified at the same time.


	3. A Look in the Mind of a Killer

**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 2— A Look in the Mind of a Killer**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO_

The man looked out over the long stretch of beach. He wore black pants, a red striped shirt, and a pair of dark shades. He was of average height and normal weight. All in all, the man was completely normal.

Normal was a term many hated to be categorized as. He, however, loved being 'normal' because no one noticed him, which was perfect for a killer. He watched the ocean lap over the burning hot sand and reflected on the look of horror everyone in the town had worn when the teens' bodies had washed ashore.

He put his hand in his pockets and grasped his trophies: the girl's necklace and the boys gold watch. He had hated them both. Everyone was calling them victims, but he knew their true nature. The kids had been nothing but evil, and he had to stop evil from over-taking his town.

A pair of joggers went past, paying him no mind. He watched as they disappeared in the distance. The beach was now empty. He squatted down and put his finger in the sand. He slowly began to trace words into the sand. He made quick work of his message and stood to admire his handiwork. He added the finishing touch to the center of his masterpiece: the trophies.

The man walked away from his work and toward the town. He knew his next victim was currently sitting inside the local library. The girl's mother believed she was studying for a history exam, but he knew the truth. The girl went to the library every day to mess around with the owner of the library, who was a married man with two kids, one of which was the girl's age.

The girl, whose name was Ashley Marrot, was a long standing target of his. She had once been Ms. Chase's student helper, and had used her position to help her and her friends test scores. _She is disgusting._

He approached the window to the library just as Ashley and the owner slipped to a janitor's closet behind the non-fiction section. He felt his fists clinch so hard that his nails drew blood from the center of his palm. _He would make her pay. She was a home-wrecker that needed to be disposed of._

It would not be long before he would make his move. Soon she would share the same fate as the other two. Patience was not his strong suit, but when it came to the game, he was the best there was. 20 minutes passed, and Ashley emerged from the closet, adjusting her shirt. The man wanted nothing more than to kill her now, but it was not the right time. Tomorrow was a full moon, and crazy things always occurred on a full moon. He would strike tomorrow and this town would be rid of one more hypocrite.

Percy now stood on the beach examining the sand. The killer had struck again, but this time it was to brag. On the sand were 7 words: You won't stop me from obtaining justice. A heart with an arrow through it was drawn around the message. What interested Percy the most was the center of the heart, just below the word 'stop.' The killer had left trophies from his victims.

"This is a bad sign," Percy told the officer standing beside him, "The first thing they teach in the academy is if the killer signs his work, another murder won't be far behind."

"I don't believe in all of that psychology mumbo-jumbo," the officer replied.

"What _do _you believe in?" Percy asked in return.

"Good old fashioned police work," the officer said while snapping a picture of the killer's message.

Percy hated when cops used that line. Psychology had advanced police work and yet some were still stuck in the past. He wished he was wrong, but his gut told him if the case didn't catch a break, another body would be found within the next few days.

Percy's phone rang. He answered the phone without looking at the caller id. "Special Agent Jackson speaking."

"Hey Percy this is Annabeth. I put together a list of all my former students who were in the same class as Marissa. I thought you could meet me tonight and we could discuss it."

Percy grinned despite his grisly thoughts of an upcoming doom. He was quickly growing fond of Annabeth Chase. "Hello Annabeth. Is this supposed list a cover to get me to go on a date with you?"

Percy laughed as Annabeth scoffed on the other end, "No. I am a professional. This is simply a meeting between to people that have common interests."

"Common interests?" Percy teased, "Sure sounds like a date to me."

'You are making me regret calling you," Annabeth said laughing.

"Well I would not miss our date for the world," Percy joked, "Where should I pick you up at?"

"Ha," Annabeth said, "That is funny. I will just meet you at the Italian restaurant downtown."

Percy couldn't help but feel a tad bit disappointed, but replied cheerily, "I will be there at 7:30. See you then Annabeth."

Percy put the phone back in his front pocket. "What are you grinning about?" he officer asked with a confused look, "Do you find this funny?"

"No," Percy answered, "I just received a good phone call, that's all."

The officer rolled his eyes and walked to stand with the police chief, who had just got on scene. Percy hoped Annabeth's list brought some potential suspects. So far, the only suspect he had was Joel, who had drawn a disturbing picture of people with knives stuck out from their bodies.

Percy had interviewed Joel at his house so his mom could be present. Percy had asked Annabeth to sit in on the interview and show her support. He was amazed by how well Annabeth handled the situation; she was so good with the kid. Joel had sworn that he had not drawn the picture, but would never tell who did.

Percy hated to say it, but he believed Joel. The other officers were still looking for more evidence against Joel. Percy had looked at Joel's records and nothing indicated any reason for him to be a cold-blooded killer. Percy suspected they needed to be looking for a boy who was calm and collected, but had a bad temper when confronted. He also believed the suspect would have a bad home life: divorced parents or an abusive situation.

"Who called this in?" Percy asked the sheriff as he walked to stand beside him.

"A boy named Pace Jager," the officer replied, "You want to talk to him?"

"Yes," Percy said, "Is that him over there?" Percy asked pointing to a boy with shaggy black hair and an average build.

"Yeah that's him," the officer replied.

Percy walked over to Pace and introduced himself. Pace seemed excited by the whole situation. He bounced lightly on his heels and answered all of the cop's questions enthusiastically. Percy found Pace odd, but knew first impressions weren't always accurate.

Percy put asking about Pace at the top of his list. He would ask Annabeth what she knew about the kid. Percy asked Pace how he had found the message and other routine questions. Pace had told Percy he had been taking a walk on the beach when he had just stumbled on the writing and had called the police immediately.

Percy thanked Pace for his time and headed to his car. It was 5:15, he had two hours to prepare for his 'meeting' with Annabeth. He opened his car door and hesitated. Percy couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching him. He looked around, but saw no one. _I am losing it Percy thought._

As Percy slammed the door shut and started the engine, a bush behind the parking lot rustled. When his car disappeared the figure stepped from his hiding place and watched as Pace entered the parking lot. He hadn't expected the idiot to call the police as quickly as he had. Pace had been his friend for a long time, and had known about his 'activities.' Seeing the excited look on Pace's face made him question his sanity.

He decided that after he disposed of Ashley, he would have to kill his friend to make sure he didn't talk. It appeared it was going to be a busy week.

A/N—okay sorry if this was confusing. Hopefully it is pretty easy to follow. I am trying to set up suspects for you guys, so you can try and solve the murders.

Next chapter will be Percy and Annabeth's 'date.' Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I am glad you have liked the story so far. And thank you to everyone who had said this sounded like reading a novel, that makes me feel great, and I appreciate you all so much.

And to my guest reviewer annabethchase- I wanted to tell that I am a girl lol. And to thank you for saying I am a showstopper. That made my night.


	4. Percabeth

**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 4—Percabeth**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO_

Annabeth had not intended to sleep with Percy on their first date, but that was in fact how the night had ended. She was not going to complain though, it was the best night she had had in a long time.

The night had begun with Percy and Annabeth having dinner at Margerie's in downtown. Annabeth had objected to the dinner being a date, but the waiter had lit the candles on the table anyway. Percy wore a pair of black dress pants and a green button up shirt that matched his eyes. Annabeth had simply worn a grey dress with strappy black heels.

Annabeth had felt self-conscious at first, but after 2 glasses of wine, she felt like she was floating on cloud nine. Percy was a perfect gentleman and made small talk. After the appetizers, she had completely forgotten they had met here for something other than a good time.

"Annabeth," Percy asked taking a sip from his glass, "Did you bring the list of name for me?"

Annabeth was caught off guard at first. _What list?_ She quickly regained her memory and dug the folded piece of paper from her black purse. She handed it over to Percy, wandering if one of the names on that list was a killer.

Percy scanned the list and asked her questions about each name. "Who is Lester Holds?" Percy asked making a face.

Annabeth giggled and replied, "He was the class trouble-maker. He was always bullying the other kids, but he had a rough home life. I tried to help him as much as I could, but there was only so much I could do for him."

Percy reached his hand across the table and squeezed Annabeth's hand gently at seeing her downcast expression. "I will be as gentle as possible with these kids," Percy promised, "I just have to find if one of them might possibly be a killer."

Annabeth returned the gesture and thanked Percy. Her entire arm was tingling from Percy's touch. Annabeth put the menu in front of her to hide her blush. Percy pushed the menu down and smiled, "It's cute when you try and hide. You are cute when you are embarrassed."

Annabeth swatted Percy's arm playfully and felt her stomach growl. "Percy," she started, "It is so hard to believe that someone I taught or work with might be a killer."

"I know," Percy said, "It is always hard to believe people we know could potentially be something other than what they claim."

"There are three names in particular I want you to check into," Annabeth said wringing her hands together nervously.

"Who?" Percy asked staring at the list.

"Lester, Josh Brans, and Michael Franks," Annabeth said, watching Percy make marks on the paper.

"Why these names?" Percy asked.

"Lester from what I told you earlier," Annabeth said, "Josh used to date Marissa and was furious when she broke up with him. Michael always had anger issues; he didn't fit in with anyone. I could never get through to Michael."

Percy wrote notes down on a piece of paper. "Would you feel comfortable sitting in on the interviews with these kids?"

Annabeth sighed, "Yes, I want to help you find the killer and help them in any way I possibly can."

Percy smiled and leaned back in his chair, "That is why I like you so much Annabeth Chase."

"Why?" Annabeth asked earnestly.

"You are so caring," Percy smiled, "You are willing to help anyone you can, especially your students."

Annabeth was not used to receiving compliments. Thankfully, the waiter had taken that moment to return with their entrees. Annabeth ate her lasagna hungrily, and then remembered she was not eating alone and returned to eating like a civilized being.

Annabeth ate the entire plate of pasta and drank 2 more glasses of wine. Her entire body felt warm and she found herself rubbing her leg against Percy's under the table. She laughed at the goofy expression that spread across his face. Percy paid the bill and offered his hand to Annabeth. She took it graciously and stumbled slightly out of the restaurant.

"I am going to follow you home and make sure you make it safely," Percy said laughing at Annabeth's state, "Remember drunk driving is illegal, so you are lucky you are cute."

Annabeth laughed and put her key in the ignition. She drove cautiously, thanking her lucky stars she only lived 10 minutes from downtown. She pulled in her driveway and watched as Percy shut the car off. "I am going to check the house out first," Percy said, "Can never be to carful with a killer on the loose."

Annabeth nodded and fumbled for her keys. She opened the door clumsily and turned to Percy, almost falling over in the process. "I am going to get you a glass of water," Percy laughed putting his arm around Annabeth.

Percy sat her down on the couch and went to the kitchen. He returned seconds later with the glass and sat down beside Annabeth. She gulped the water down and laid her head on Percy's shoulder. "My dad isn't home," Annabeth said as she began to sober up, "Would you be okay staying the night?"

Percy had agreed to and moments later the two had found their selves in a heat of passion. Annabeth hadn't been with anyone in a long time, and for one night, she had forgotten all of her worries: the killer, her students, and her lost dreams of becoming an architect.

Not all was good in the small town of Murkwood that night. On the other side of town, Ashley was fighting for her life. She stared in horror up at the face of her killer. Ashley couldn't believe someone she had called a friend was now choking the life from her body.

Ashley kicked and scratched, but it had no effect on her attacker. She struggled for air, but none came. Her vision began to blur and soon she lost consciousness. The killer stared down at his work. He lifted the lifeless body of Ashley into his arms and carried her from the backyard.

The killer knew Ashley's parents were never home before 8:00 p.m. It was now 7:48, he had 12 minutes to get her body to his car and away from the house. He wanted to showcase his work. Everyone knew a killer was in town, he figured he might as well give the town a show.

A/N—I hope you liked the chapter. So this story had almost 30 followers! So awesome, thanks to everyone following and reviewing.

Please review this chapter and tell me how you liked it.


End file.
